Miranda
Miranda (ミランダ Miranda, meaning "Worth of Admiring"), formerly known as Sakura Kamikami '(紙髪 桜 ''Kamikami Sakura, lit. "Paper Hair Blossom") is a former Dark Mage that, after invading the S-Class Wizard Tests, had a change of hearts and decided to join a Legal Guild. She is currently the Guild Ace of Star Flower Guild. Appearance Miranda has blue hair, amber eyes, ultramarine eye shadow, and a labret piercing. She wears a large light blue paper flower in her hair since she was a child. Her facial expression was usually neutral, though she usually protested or looked worried when her teammates were injured. She wears a long, dark cloak with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. Furthermore, she wears high-heeled black boots. She doesn't have her Guild stamp on her oddly; instead, all her origami, if unfloded, reveal Star Flower's symbol in the middle of the paper. While her body is completely hidden with her dark cloak, not revealing her slender and beautiful body. It is said she wears revealing clothes underneath. Personality Miranda was first revealed as a very quiet and stoic person, with no intents but that of finishing her mission. She never smiled and was always focused on her mission, not being abstracted by anything. Even though she was very serious, she did care about her teammates, as she wanted to know how they were. Later, she understood that her way of living was wrong and that she was following the wrong path. She joined the Star Flower Guild, where she quickly was considered the Guild's Ace Mage, because of her incredible strength. In the Guild, her personality changed completely: she was now very happy and cared much more for her teammates. She did, although, keep her serious personality in battle, especially when the opponents hurt her friends. She enjoys making origami and usually uses it in order to perform minor tasks, as to send messages by folding a report and making it a bird that flies to the intended person. History Miranda, formerly known as '''Sakura Kamikami, was born in a former, very rich clan, with contacts with mostly every strong guild and influencial people. Since she was young, she was determined to follow his parents' footsteps. The Guilds, along with the Magic Council and the Ten Wizard Saints, understood that her family was a threat to Earth Land, as their power could ravage the land in a single signal. They decided to hire assassins, that murdered her clan, but she and her sister, who were staying at home of their uncle and aunt. After knowing about the mass assassination of her clan, Miranda rebelled against the Magic Council and the Legal Guilds, joining the Dracola Guild, whose Master is the Dark Mage Lucifer Ravenneel. After having infiltrated the S-Class Wizard Trials, she had a change of heart and abandoned her Dark Guild and her old ways. She joined the Star Flower Guild, where she understood that what she did would never erase the pain, it would only feed her anger for what happened, creating an endless cycle of self-destruction. Magic and Abilities Magic Origami Magic (折紙魔法 Origami Mahō): Since she was young, Miranda always loved origami. Since she was born with special powers, her love for origami and her power combined together, making her a user of a unique magic. She can manipulate paper, foding it and giving it "life". Her body is also made of paper, as she is immune to attacks. She can divide her body into paper to generate bigger amounts of origami and she can generate origami that aids her physical capabilities (e.g. wings). She also can fold paper without touching it, in order to attack in a larger mass. One of her most praised abilities is her skill to camouflage paper with the environment and to add, in the middle of normal paper, explosive tags. *'Paper Clone '(紙分身 Kami Bunshin): With her Origami Magic, Miranda can infuse her paper body with her magic power to create a perfect copy of herself. She can control her copy remotely and can make up to one hundred of these. She can also hide, inside their paper bodies, several explosive tags, similarly to suicide bombists. *'Paper Search '(紙追求 Kami Tsuikyuu): Miranda can create small animals that follow the enemy, as if they were real and they collect information about them. They can determine their location, amout of magic power and what they are doing. This information is written down automatically in a paper sheat that Miranda holds. *'Paper Strangle '(紙窒息 Kami Chissoku): Miranda separates her whole body into paper. She, then, encloses the enemy's entire body with paper. She covers their mouth and nose, disabling them from breathing. She then can interrogate them and threaten them. *'Paper God Spear' (紙神鎗 Kami Shinsō): Miranda claps her hands, and, as she gradually separates them, she creates a big, long weapon, with sharp edges, similar to a spear, that she throws to the opponent, able of leaving a trail of destruction on the area it hit. *'Paper Needles': Miranda creates basic paper needles that have a low destructive power but, if they hit the enemy's nerves, can paralyze them. (Unnamed). *'Teleportation': By disintegrating her body into paper, she can teleport and reshape herself to her desired location. *'Dance of the Angels '(天使の舞 Tenshi no Mai): By dividing the lower part of her body into paper, she can create big wings made out of paper. Her wings enable her to quickly fly and to float. She loses the lower part of her body, but she has no need of it. :*'Heavenly Shot '(天弾 Ten-dan): From the tip of her wings, Miranda can shoot several fast pieces of paper, able of cutting through steel. She can also shoot explosive tags, increasing the shots' destructive power. Abilities As the Guild Ace of one of the strongest Legal Guilds, Star Flower, Miranda revealed herself as one of the strongest mages that are aroud. Her power was compared to that of one of the Ten Wizard Saints. She domains very single one of the skills she needs to be a strong combatant. She possesses a great intellect, with great strategic, tactic approaches, as well as a strong manipulative side, gained during her years as a Dark Mage. She also masters all physical skills almost perfectly. She is a fantastic combatant, with great speed that overwhelms even strong wizards and also has enhanced strength. Category:Former Dark Mage